The Fugitive
by MaxGoof
Summary: When a decaying private body part is found buried in the dirt, the team re-opens the case of a New Jersey fugitive who was believed to be on the run from authorities. Only to learn that he spent a few days hiding in Philly and was romantically involved with a girl greaser.


**The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event**

 _Artie Reiling, nicknamed_ _The Coyote_ _, 18 years old, tall, handsome, beeline honey colored hair, raised in New Jersey was convicted of a murder he didn't commit, was sentenced to the electric chair. Scared of dying, he broke out of prison was began being chased by cops. constantly running for his life, he mostly wore his tan dress shirt and grey jeans under a light brown overcoat and matching fedora, also wearing a light blue and white coyote mask. One very dark night however, he unknowingly ran into midtown Philadelphia, where one road away, a fifteen year old pale dark green-eyed girl with a golden blonde-haired ponytail, wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black shoes, was carrying a bottle of Pepsi was walking on the street when Artie roughly bumped into her from the right._

 _"What's your crapping problem?!" she yelled as she got up from the sidewalk "Look where you're going!"_

 _"Sorry, but I can't explain." Artie said nervously "I gotta go!"_

 _the girl quickly noticed the eight police cars driving Artie's way and as he tried to run again, she suddenly grabs him by the elbow._

 _"What are you doing?!" he asked in fear_

 _"You ain't gonna escape em going that way kid! Follow me!"_

 _Holding her right hand, Artie ran with the girl to the left. Although the police began running out of the cars, they eventually lost their target. Meanwhile, the girl led Artie to a big bar in downtown and brought him inside._

 _May 21, 1959_

("Train to Nowhere" - The Champs)

 _Inside the bar, the girl led Artie around while the greasers and bartender stared at him in shock and without emotions. The girl on the other hand, just focused on walking and brought Artie to a pair of bar stools and the two sat down. Artie became nervous as everyone continued to stare at him while the girl remained calm and cool. She then began talking with him._

 _"Cops wearing you down?" she asked as she took out a cigarette._

 _"Sort of.." Artie answered "I'm on death row."_

 _"Ain't we all here?"_

 _Artie then explained "Not that kind, I'm really on it. I'm a big-time criminal from New Jersey. Haven't you see my mugshot on the paper?"_

 _With an indifferent expression, the girl put down the cigarette instead of lighting it and answered him "I don't read news."_

 _Artie looked at her in shock, now knowing this girl is indifferent about who he is, he unbuttoned his overcoat, took off his hat, and began talking "I'm being chased cause the law thinks I committed a murder, BUT I DIDN'T. I just want to clear my name."_

 _the girl then started to feel alittle sorry for him, so she began to pat him on the back "Hey, no one's that perfect in these things. The cops wear down half the folks here, always. You're not as bad as other men around here."_

 _"I am?" he asked still feeling shamed about himself._

 _"Believe Me." she answered back "I've seen older women who've done worst than you, kid."_

 _"Actually, it's Artie." he said uncomfortably "The police call me The Coyote."_

 _"Really?" said the girl in confusion and then smiled "Well I like Artie much better."_

 _"Do you have a name?" asked Artie, blushing_

 _"Yeah." she answered "It's Vera."_

 _they looked at each other with faint smiles as the bartender looked at them from the side of the bar._

* * *

 _Next to a red sign saying "Philadelphia Welcomes You" Artie's lifeless body laid down on the dirty ground, blood streaming from his throat. You can hear a shoveling sound off-scene._

* * *

Present day, Near the same "Philly Welcomes You" sign, Lilly, Kat, and Will were in a white car with John in the driver's seat watching a woman with pale blonde hair in her late 50s where dark grey pants standing.

"So why are we here, exactly?" asked Kat confused

John looked at her and answered "Back in '59, one of New Jersey's most clever criminals on the run made it here."

"Arthur Reiling, only eighteen." added Will "Nicknamed The Coyote for his speed and skills with pocket knives."

"So how does this Vera Bell woman have to this?" Lilly asked

"They sent 3 undercovers to find out his next move." explained John "They spent four weeks overhear The Coyote with her and something called "The Back Bats". They lost track of him 6 days later."

"A vacationing couple from Maine were taking pictures near this sign, they found a decayed penis buried in the dirt." Will added.

"I see."

As Lilly said this, a dozen of policemen and women barged out of hiding in their cars, the woman near the sign turned around only to see Will in front of her.

"Hands Up!" he yelled calmly and she did what he said and also going down on her knees

Lilly walked up and put her gun in her pocket and took handcuffs "Vera Bell?"

the woman looked at Lilly _with as expression as if she was sentenced to death_. "Yes?"

Lilly then walked to and cuffed her as she stood her up. "Vera Bell, you're under arrest for the abduction and murder of New Jersey fugitive "The Coyote"."

"Coyote?" Vera asked in confusion as Lilly continued to escort her "Artie's Dead!?"

ROLL INTRO


End file.
